


Scotch on the Knox

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Foreplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Ronald is the one to get a little kinky in the bedroom once he finally has his lover behind locked doors, but this time, it's William's turn to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch on the Knox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> OMG the pun of a title I came up for this one... XD *casually gets into trash where I belong* Why does Knox have to rhyme with rocks? XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters! I only explore the possibilities.

"Do hold still, Mister Knox. You are wiggling too much." William's stern voice uttered in a low tone as he slid his hands over Ronald's bare  back. His leather-clad fingers feeling the younger reaper's curves, but not his skin.

Ronald shivered and looked back over his shoulder, his green-gold eyes following William's every movement from behind large, thick black frames as the older man circled him.

"It's bloody cold in here." He protested, "Can't you turn up the heat a little? Stoke the fire?"

"I hardly believe that the temperature of this room will matter to you in a moment." William shrugged, making no move to grant Ronald's request.

"Have you looked outside? Looks like a snow and ice storm to me!" Ronald rubbed his arms, "And here you have me half naked, while you are still fully clothed! I thought you had asked me to your room for drinks. If I have to be topless, let's at least go out to the patio and use the hot tub!"

The two were on a holiday get-away funded by the office in order to boost moral. They, and other co-workers had been grouped together to enjoy the mountain retreat, while those left back at the office would get their vacation once the first group returned to take over responsibilities. William and Ronald had been seeing each other romantically in secret, and William used his position to ensure they were able to take their vacation at the same time.

"I am aware of the weather, Ronald, and yes, I have asked you here for drinks—private drinks. Please be still and allow me to enjoy your presence properly. We hardly get time alone back in London, after all."

"You have successfully made your boyfriend very confused." Ron sighed, shivering again.

"Then allow me to, as you would put it, get this party started."

With that, William connected their lips in a kiss and steered his lover back to the sofa near the fire. Once there, he broke the kiss and pushed Ronald down onto it, straddling him as he quickly  got to work at binding his hands above his blond head to the arm rest.

"I can't have you wiggling on me, now can I?" William smirked at Ronald when the boy opened his mouth to speak.

Ronald watched helplessly with a confused gaze as William stepped back to admire the view. The brunet then turned and walked out of range of view as he retrieved a rather expensive bottle of scotch from its hiding place in William's luggage.

"I seem to remember you have a certain fondness for scotch. It has been a long while since I have tried it myself. Tonight is as good a time as any." Will explained as he walked around the couch, opening the crystal bottle.

"You'll need glasses…and I can't exactly drink when tied up like this. Did you not think this plan through, mister over-planner?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I have this evening planned down to the letter, and glasses won't be needed. Now do be still."

William placed his gloved hand on Ron's stomach to get his point of being still across. Once on had stopped squirming, he tipped the bottle and let the golden liquid pour out in a slow but steady stream for only a second. The drink pooled in Ronald's belly button, and the blond gasped at its wetness.

Will then kneeled down and bent over Ron, running his tongue along his happy trail before dipping into his belly button to sip up the drink. Ronald's abs flexed under the touch and the blond's arms tugged at his restraints, itching to  run his fingers through Will's perfectly combed hair and grab hold.

"Ohh, Will!" he shifted his hips as he closed his eyes, "When did you get into the kinky but sensual stuff?"

"Must I also gag you, Mister Knox? I am attempting to set a rather nice mood for us to enjoy."

Ronald shut up, biting lightly on his lip to hold back any further comments. This was good, and he didn't want to discourage William. Normally he was the one surprising Will with something new to try in private. This was the first adventure that William had shared with him, and he wanted William to keep bringing new ideas to spice up their love life. William already knew Ronald enjoyed a bit of light bondage, and he was glad to see that he'd taken that little kink into account in his plans.

Again and again Ronald felt a dribble of scotch pooling into different dips in his body; between his flexed abs, his pecks, the small of his back, and even his collarbones. Each time it was cleaned away by William's tongue and lips. Soft moans rewarded William for each tiny touch, and Ronald soon began to regret having left his slacks on as they had grown too tight.

William smiled against Ron's soft skin, "Are you ready for the main course?"

"Oh, fucking please!" the blond gasped, earning an amused chuckle from his lover before at long last, his belt was undone and his body stripped completely bare.

"I do hope you will enjoy this as much as I know I will be." William husked before he removed a glove with his teeth and began to prepare Ronald's body to take him.

 

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Paw who sparked this idea with her naughty little comment about wanting William drinking some sort of alcohol off Ronald's body. The image just stuck with me and I had to write it.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
